Keep Holding On
by Carlyyy
Summary: I know such an orignal title... anyway, Ryapy! Twoshot. Rated T. Ryan goes to camp and Sharpay misses him deeply. What will she do to get him back home? Trailer up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Guess What?? I do not own anything from High School Musical. Just like everyone else doesn't.

Keep Holding On…

Trailer.

**Bold- Actions/Verbs**

_Italics- Narrator_

Regular- Speaking Parts.

**Keep Holding On is playing lightly. ((A/N I do not own that either))**

**Shows Ryan opening a envelope.**

"Who is it from??" said Sharpay. "I don't know." Ryan muttered.

**Shows Ryan reading it with Sharpay over his trying to read it also.**

"I am going to camp!!!" he yelled.

**Shows Sharpay running up to her room with tears streaming down her face.**

"No!! I love Ryan to much to let him go!!" she yelled.

_In a world where a special someone…_

**Shows Ryan leaving home and his family around him waving goodbye. Sharpay slowly has a tear running down her face.**

_Leaves you behind…_

"Bye Ryan." Sharpay muttered. "Bye Shar." He whispered.

_All you have to do is…_

**Keep Holding On Plays loudly with pictures of Sharpay crying, Ryan arriving at camp, and Sharpay in Ryan together.**

_Keep Holding On._

**Shows Ryan writing a letter to Sharpay. **

"I really miss you." Ryan said writing those words down.

**Shows Sharpay picking up the envelope and dropping it to the ground in shock.**

**Keep Holding On.**


	2. Chapter 2 Love Me!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from HSM 1 or 2. I'm asking for some ownership for my birthday though.

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_Sharpay!" Ryan said as he knocked on the bathroom door. "I REALLY need to go to the bathroom now!!!" he yelled jumping up and down. "Sharpay!!" he yelled. He then heard the shower water turn off and he sighed. We twisted the door knob and quickly went in. He then looked at Sharpay to say what he wanted to say. Though he forgot what he was going to say when he saw Sharpay. Sharpay wasn't wearing any clothing._

"_SHARPAY??" he yelled. He looked away and Sharpay shrieked one of her loudest screams. "RYAN EVANS! YOU ARE SUCH A PERV!" she said throwing a roll of toilet paper at him. "HOW DARE YOUW WALK IN ON ME! WHEN I JUST GOT OUT OF THE SHOWER!!" she yelled. Ryan then looked back at the well figured Sharpay. He then looked up at her face and her jumped back. "Well sorry! I had to go to the bathroom!!" he said in defense. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she said smacking Ryan. She then picked up the towel and ran out the room._

"_Sharpay has an amazing body." He said before closing the door. Sharpay was slowly walking to her room and kept looking back at the bathroom. She kept repeating the scene over and over again. Not in disgrace, but lovingly. "I really don't mind." She said before walking into her room. She then looked at her picture of her and Ryan with her kissing his cheek and Ryan having a cool face, seeming like he didn't mind. "Ryan Evans you are so sexy." Sharpay whispered and then covered her mouth. "What did I just say??" she said to herself. "Ryan Evans you are so sexy?? What??" she said in shock. "Well he is." She said covering her mouth again. "Shut up!!" she said. _

"_Shar? Are you okay??" Ryan asked out from the door. "I AM FINE!" Sharpay yelled. "Sexy…" she said quietly. "O-Okay…you can always talk to me, because you seem to be going crazy lately. Sharpay gasped and then picked up a random pillow and opened the door and threw it at Ryan. Ryan caught it and read it:_

_Love Me!!_

Sharpay opened her eyes and found herself laying in her pink bed. "Huh??" she said shaking her eyes. She had a flashback as a dream?? She slowly got up and looked at the picture laying on the desk. She then sighed and walked out of her room. "Hey Ryan??" she said knocking on his door. "What?" he said opening the door. " Did you come out in the bathroom one day and see me with nothing on?? Like naked??" she asked. Ryan squinted his eyes."Yeah… why? You told me never to mention it again??" he said slightly confused. "No reason." She said walking off with a hand on her hip.

"Hey Shar??" Ryan said. "Yeah?" she said turning around. Ryan then ran into his room and got out the heart pillow. "Here." He said throwing it at Sharpay. Sharpay caught it and went into her room. She read it and she dropped it. "HE LOVES ME TO!!" she said hopping up in down. "What Shar??" he asked Sharpay when he walked past her room.

Sharpay looked over quickly and her eyes widened. "Nothing." She said with a smile. "Okay…" he said walking away. "HE LOVES ME TOO!" she said closing her door. She ripped down all her posters of Troy Bolton and grabbed her scrapbook of Ryan Evans, (that her mom gave her for Christmas) under the bed.

She opened up the black scrapbook and ripped every picture out and put it on her old Troy Bolton wall. Or as she use to call it, 'The hot basketball player wall'. "This fits better." She said backing up and looking at the wall. The blonde hair boy was shown from when he was born, up to the pictures taken when she was hugging Ryan at the Talent Show.

"Ryan Evans, I admit it, you are sexy." She said kissing one of the pictures.

Meanwhile in Ryan's Room.

Ryan walked back into his room and took of his hat. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. His mind kept running that day in his head. The day were he saw Sharpay's amazing body, bare. He closed his eyes and went over to his bed and fell backwards. He looked under his bed and found the same scrapbook that Sharpay had only of pictures of Sharpay. "Hmm…" he said under his breath. He opened it up and looked at the pictures.

He ran his fingers over a picture and kissed it slightly. "Sharpay. I love you." He said. He then kissed it slightly and took a picture out. He put it in his frame that he got from his Dad. A golf frame. His dad thought he was the best golfer next to him. He took the old picture of him in his dad to the side and put the picture of Sharpay dressed in all pink, a huge tiara and a pink boa and a bedazzled mic in her hand. "Sill Shar." He said with a laugh.

He then smiled and sighed. "Sharpay!!" he whispered. "I love you." He said. "Though why does out love have to be a secret?" he asked the air. Sharpay secretly loves Ryan. Ryan secretly loves Sharpay. Though neither of them really know.

"Ryan!?" Sharpay said quickly as she opened up the door. "Yeah??" he said getting up.

"MAIL TIME!!" their Mother yelled from downstairs. "Mail is here." Sharpay said closing the door.

"Great…" he said walking downstairs.

"Me. Me. Me. Your Fathers. Bill. Bill Bill. Bill. Oh look, a bill." Mrs. Evans said throwing the bills on her husbands desk. "Oh Ryan this is for you." She said giving Ryan a white enveloped. "What??" he said taking the envelope. "It says Ryan Evans." She said. "Read it." Sharpay said. "Okay… Okay…"

Ryan then slowly opened the envelope.

_Author's Note- First Chapter! Kind of short. Sorry. Anyway, please review!! Much Love 3._


	3. Chapter 3 Your Wrong!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from HSM 1 or 2. If I did I would add more Rypayness.

Chapter 3

Ryan took the yellow slip of paper out of the white envelope. "Camp registrations??" he questioned as he took out all the slips and set it on the near-by desk. "Well… I guess it is time for us to tell you…" the twin's mother said. "Ryan, Shar, come with me." She said walking into the TV Room. "Sit down." She said.

Ryan did as he was told and sat down. Though Sharpay glared at her Mom and popped her hip. "Just tell me mom." She said. "Please honey. Just sit down." She said. "Fine." She said sitting down and crossing her legs. She then crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell. Spill." She said with a glare. "Mother, please." Ryan said. "Well it isn't actually that bad." Her mother said. "It is the reason why Ryan is going to camp." She said placing a hand on Ryan's knee.

"Ryan, the camp you are going to is a all girl's camp. We paid the camp owners to make one exception." She said in a serious tone. "Why a all girls camp??" Ryan asked. He was seriously confused about why it was so bad about going to an all girl camp. "Are the girls hot??" he said with a smirk. "Ryan, please stop lying." His mother said looking into the blonde boys blue eyes. "Wha-?" he said confused.

"Ryan the reason why you are going to an all girls camp is because we all know you are… gay." She said looking to Sharpay. Sharpay dropped her mouth in shock. "That means I don't have a chance…" she thought. "Crap." she murmured. "No… no I'm not." He said. "I mean I have a crush on my sister, who is a girl…" he thought to himself. "I saw you in the locker room with Chad." Her mother said. "What??" Ryan said.

_Ryan unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Her took off his under shirt showing his well built abs. Sure he wasn't a basketball player but he was a dancer. He then shook his head and took of his pants and boxers. "Hey baby." Chad said walking in and looking up and down noticing every well built thing about Ryan. "Hey… Chad…" he said walking over to the shower. He turned it on and waited for it to get hot. "What's up??" Ryan asked as he walked over to his clothing. "You kiss me now." Chad said pining the naked Ryan on the wall. "I'm not gay." Ryan gasped out. "I'll change that." He said kissing Ryan. Ryan tried to jerk his head back but nothing happened. Chad then slid his tongue into Ryan's mouth. "Why aren't you loving this??" Chad said licking Ryan's body. "Get the hell away from me." Ryan said running into the shower. Chad followed and took of his pants and shirt. He was left in his boxers. "Kiss me." Chad said popping his boxer waistband. "NO!" Ryan yelled the water hitting his lips. "Then I'll take off these boxers and get inside of you." Chad said taking off his boxers. _

"_Ducky?? Are you here?" called Ryan's mother. No one could hear thanks to the yelling from Chad and Ryan. Mostly Ryan yelling 'Get the hell away from me'. _

_Chad threw Ryan on the floor and Chad got ontop of him. "GET AWAY!" Ryan said grabbing his clothing. Ryan's mom then peered in and saw Chad kissing Ryan. "Bitch!!!" Ryan said throwing his clothing on between forced kisses. "KISS ME! LOVE ME!!" Chad yelled as he licked Ryan's lip. "HELL NO!" Ryan yelled as he ran outside. He ran home never noticing his mother. _

Ryan then remembered that day. "You where there?? No! Chad was kissing me. Chad was trying to have sex with ME! I was trying to get away!" he said shooting up. "Sure you were…" Mrs. Evans said standing up and holding Ryan's head. "Ducky… please…" she said before Ryan jerking his hand away. "I AM NOT GAY! Though I am going to that camp to see hot girls!" Ryan said grabbing the envelope and ran upstairs.

"Shar…?" Mrs. Evans said turning to her daughter. "Mother?" Sharpay said getting up. Everything happened so fast she wasn't sure what was fake or real now. "Can you go talk to Ducky for me??" her mother said peering towards the stairs. "Why not." Sharpay said strutting towards the stairs.

Once her Mother could not she her anymore Sharpay ran towards Ryan's room to get things straight. "Ryan??" Sharpay said in a sweet voice. "WHAT?" Ryan said opening up the door. "Can I talk to you??" she said with sorrow in her eyes. "Fine." He said.

"She is so hot." Ryan thought. "Go ahead." He said sitting on his bed. "Are you seriously gay??" Sharpay asked bluntly. "No!" he said in anger. "Then kiss me." She said crossing her arms. "Please!" Sharpay thought. "What? NO! You're my sister." He said jumping back. "Just to prove it." Sharpay said getting on the bed. She got on top of Ryan and Ryan shook his head. "No Shar." Ryan said. "I can't blow my cover." He thought. "Then you are gay." Sharpay said. "NO I'M NOT!" he yelled. "PROVE IT!" she said. Ryan then grabbed Sharpay and deeply kissed her. "THERE!!" Ryan said. "NOW GET OUT!" he said picking up Sharpay and throwing her into the hall. "HEY!" Sharpay yelled. "Go away!" he yelled. "FINE!" she yelled going into her room.

"Woah…" Sharpay said closing her door. "Our first kiss." She sang. "He is a good kisser." She said touching her lips. "Ryan…" she said. "Love him!" she said throwing her herself on her bed. She smiled from ear to ear and just couldn't stop. "He kissed me!" she said. "He kissed me!!" she repeated over. "YAY!!" she said clapping her hands. She then shot up and shook her head. "I've been watching London Tipton way to much…" she said getting up and smiling again. "Ryan…" she said falling back onto her bed.

Ryan slammed his door and he shook his head. "Did I???" he asked. "Kiss…?" he said pausing in shock. "Her??" he said pointing towards his twins rooms. "I did…" he said licking his lips. "Or I wouldn't have…" he said licking his lips again. "Watermelon lip gloss on…? Grossss!!" he said wiping his lips. "Though it didn't fell gross at the time." He thought to himself. "I love you…" he murmured to the Sharpay picture.

"Ducky??" a voice said through the white door. "I'm sorry. Though please go to the camp." She said in a calm voice. "I AM MOM! GOODNESS!" he said kicking the door. His mother jumped back and went downstairs. "This wasn't good." She said sitting on the couch. She rubbed her temples and sighed. "My ducky's attitude is growing…" she said with another deep sigh.

"Kitten…" she said with a frown. "Like they switched places." She said. "Ugh."

Sharpay then walked over to her desk and got her pink razor. She smiled and choose the name 'Ryan.'

**Shar- Hey Ryan. Why did you kiss me??**

(A/N: Insert those half screen things that shows one person doing something and one person doing another.)

Ryan got up and walked over to his desk and got his cellphone that was vibrating. He smiled when he saw who just texted him.

**Ryan- Hey Shar. Why did I kiss you?? Haha! You've got to be kidding! I only kissed you because…**

Ryan bit his lip and sighed. "Because your hot or because you forced me??" he asked himself. He then heard a bang which came from Sharpay banging her wall. "HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO TEXT?!?!" she yelled through the wall.

**You made me!! Sorry for taking so long!**

He slammed his blue razor violently.

Sharpay then opened her razor and read what he texted.

**Shar- Took you long enough, anyway, though you didn't have to prove it. I mean you have your own opinions.**

"DINNER!!" yelled the twins parents. Sharpay walked opened her door to find Ryan kissing her. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. Ryan jumped back. "Sorry." He said. "I-" Ryan then got cut of by a slap by Sharpay. "What-" he then got cut of by a kiss by Sharpay. It was quick and easy but yet so right for the both of them.

"DINNER!" yelled the twins father. His voice boomed up the stairs and through the hall. They just stood there looking at one another. There eyes twinkled and they kept a straight face. They blinked rapidly and no one said anything. Silence filled the hall.

"That never happened." Ryan said, breaking the silence sprinting downstairs

"Woah." She said following Ryan.

Authors Note- Come on 2 reviews! Please review people!! Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasseee!!?? Thanks for the people who gave me story alerts. Love you all! Please review!


	4. Chapter 46 Days

Authors Note- Oh. My. Gosh. I got so many Story Alerts, Favorite Story, Favorite Author for different stories of mine. Oh goodness! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It puts a smile on my face.  Thanks so much!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from HSM 1 or 2. Got it?

Chapter 4

"What are we having for dinner?" Ryan asked as he sat down on the table. "Steak." His father said sitting across from his son. "Ew!" Sharpay exclaimed as she sat next to Ryan. She looked at Ryan and she blushed. She Ryan looked at Sharpay and the both quickly looked away. "What's wrong you to?" There Mother asked sitting down next to her husband. "Nothing." They replied in harmony.

"Edward!" the twin's mother said. Their butler came out with 4 plates of steak, corn and mashed potatoes. Sharpay picked up her fork and touched each food slightly. "Mother! You know I don't like steak, corn OR any kind of potatoes. "Eat it…" the father mumbled. "But…" her voice faded. "Eat it sis." Ryan said softly. "Okay…" she said cutting her steak.

"So Caitlin…" Vance said turning to his wife. "Did Ryan get the letter?" he asked. Caitlin turned Ryan and he quickly looked at his food and took a bite of his steak. Ryan placed a hand on Sharpay's knee and she blushed. She looked at Ryan and they both looked away. "Are you two okay?" Caitlin asked. "Yeah…" Ryan said. Sharpay just nodded as she chewed. "Anyway back to the camp letter." Vance said. "Are you going to go Ryan??" Vance asked. Ryan nodded and looked down.

"Great. You can start liking girls." Vance said taking a big chomp of his steak. Sharpay grabbed Ryan's hand and smiled. "Excuse me…" he started. He stood up but Sharpay pulled him down. "I DON'T LIKE BOYS! I LIKE GIRLS!!" he yelled. "I HAVE A CRUSH ON GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" he yelled. Sharpay gasped and looked at him. She felt tears fill in her eyes. "Okay son. Just calm down." Vance said.

Ryan took the form out of his back pocket and gave it to his father and mother. "I need you to sign this. I'm going to Camp Raven." He said sighing. "It starts next week. On Friday. Okay." Caitlin said signing and then passing it to her husband. "Well you better go pack." He said signing. "Sharpay, Ryan you are excuse." He said. Sharpay quickly got up and ran upstairs.

"Sharpay?" Ryan asked running after her. "Oh god." He whispered. He opened up the door before Sharpay could lock it. "Sharpay, what did I do??" he asked throwing her on the bed. "Saying you like Gabriella Montez. Going to camp! I love you! How could you?? I love you! I love you!!" she said tears running down face. Ryan jumped back with a gasp. "Did you just say you love me?" he asked. "Yes." Sharpay said jumping up. "Are you happy? I love you! THOUGH YOU LOVE GABRIELLA!" she yelled throwing herself back on the bed.

"I don't like Gabriella. I had to use someone to cover up the person I really do love." He said softly as he got on the bed. "Who? Taylor?" she asked crying into her pillow. "No…" he said softly lying next to Sharpay. He lifted her head and smiled. "You." He said softly before pressing a soft kiss on the pink lips. Sharpay smiled as she looked at Ryan. "Yay." She said softly as she kissed Ryan again. "Go to your room." She said. Ryan got up and nodded. "I'll be right there." She said smiling and pushing Ryan out of her room.

Sharpay quickly took of her jeans and put on a mini-skirt. She then took of her hot pink top that had a blue S on it. She put on a tank top on and walked into Ryan's room.

"Whoa." Ryan said as he saw Sharpay. He blinked several times and walked up to her. He kissed her softly and he turned on the stereo. He Said She Said started to play and he threw Sharpay on the bed. "Kiss me." Sharpay said. Ryan did as he was told and kissed Sharpay deeply. He slid his tongue into her tongue and smiled. Sharpay slid her tongue into her brother's mouth and explored it.

Sharpay pulled down Ryan's pants and popped the hem of his boxers. Ryan took of Sharpay's shirt and smiled. He looked at the bra and took off the right strap. He licked her lower lip and she giggled. He took of the left strap and then unhooked the bra. He put his hands on her chest and then felt Sharpay's hand take his hand. "Not until you take off everything else." She said.

Ryan reached his hand up her skirt and popped one of the straps. He then pulled of the skirt and then the panties. Sharpay was completely naked. He smiled and then pulled of his own shirt. He kissed Sharpay deeply and then took of his boxers.

"Ducky? Are you in there?" Caitlin asked softly. "Snap!" Ryan said. "Hide." He said to Sharpay. Sharpay got up and hid in the closet. Ryan wrapped the blanket all around his body and then closed his eyes.

He heard the creak of the door. He softly kept his eyes closed and breathed. "Oh. Ducky your asleep." She said kissing his forehead. "Sorry." She said. "Ducky??" she asked tapping his shoulder. "What?" he said softly opening is eyes. "Let's get packing." She said softly kissing his forehead again. "I'm tired." He whined. "Okay. Well just tell me to pack it or stay here while I go through your closet." She said smiling.

She walked toward the closet and Ryan forgot about Sharpay hiding in there. She opened up the closet Sharpay was in and she looked around. "No." he barked. His Mother sighed and put away the blue shirt with the rubber ducky on it.

Her mother went through thousands of outfits. They went through hundreds of yes's, and no's. Ryan then remembered Sharpay was in that closet. "MOM!" he exclaimed. Caitlin, shocked by the sudden outburst, jumped back. "Uh… I think that's enough. I mean 10 outfits for a month. Its called washing the clothing." He said smiling. "I'll do some packing mom. If you want me to. Just let me go to sleep." He moaned as he closed his eyes.

"Okay Ducky." She said walking towards the door. She softly closed the door and Ryan shot up. "I am so sorry Shar." He said picking up Shar. He kissed her softly and Sharpay got dressed. "Its fine Ry." She said kissing Ryan. "Now, I'm going to bed. Night." She said sighing.

"Night." He kissed her softly.

Sharpay walked into her room and got out her calendar. She put an X through June sixth. "6 more days." She said sighing.

**Authors Note- I thought this was a cute chappie. Short. Though cute. At least 3 reviews before posting my new chappie! I love reviews! Much Love.**


End file.
